Karai Goes To Spokane
by Nala162024
Summary: When The Shredder discovers that the turtles went to Spokane for a vacation, he sends Karai to Spokane to finish off the turtles once and for all. NO FLAMES!
1. Preparing For The Trip

**Author's Note: **_I don't own TMNT or Benny And Joon. I would like to thank LiTtLeMiSsPeRfEcT4465 for beta reading for me and Spokane Girl for sending information on Spokane and helping me with the story I am dedicating this story to Spokane Girl because she loves Benny And Joon and Spokane so much._

" Hayao!" Oroku Saki aka: The Shredder called out to his best Foot Soldier.

Hayao came running up to his Master and bowed before him.

" Hayao, I have a assignment for you."

" Yes, Master."

" I need you to go and seek out those turtles for me."

" It will be done, my lord." Hayao said, then he bowed to his Master as he dismissed him.

Hayao was a very good looking young man. He was twenty three years old, he had black curly hair, and very dark eyes. He was also Japanese. Karai has a crush on Hayao and for that very reason, Doctor Chaplin, disliked Hayao.

When Hayao entered the sewers, he was extremely quiet, quieter the usual.

When he got to their lair, he listened around the corner and heard no voices, and decided to go in.

When Hayao entered their home, he discovered tons of brochures about Washington all over the place. Hayao had to admit, he was quite puzzled. He decided to grab a brochure and take it back to his Master.

When Hayao got back to The Foot HQ he instantly reported back to his Master.

" Master, when I got to the lair they were gone but, but, I found this." he said, as Saki forcefully grabbed the brochure out of Hayao's hand.

" What's this?! They weren't there so you decided to bring me back a brochure about Spokane, Washington!"

" I just thought that maybe it might be a hint at where they are."

" Why would the turtles go to Washington?!"

" Maybe they decided to take a break, like a vacation, maybe."

Saki rubbed his chin and said " Yes, you maybe right after all. Those human friends of their's might have decided to take a vacation, and the turtles might have decided to join them.

Now, go get me Karai, we must discuss this in greater detail.

" Yes, Master. Where is she?"

" In her private quarters."

When Hayao got to the door of Karai's private quarters, he knocked and she answered rather quickly.

" Yes, Hayao, is there something you need?" Karai, said trying to sound formal.

" The Master wants to talk to you."

" OK. Thank you for delivering the message, Hayao."

" You're welcome. It was an assignment from the Master."

Karai just smiled.

When Karai approached Saki, she said " What is it you wish to speak to me about Father?"

" The turtles."

' _Now I will be forced to fight Leonardo, again.'_ Karai thought.

" What about them, my lord?"

" Apparently they have decided to take a little trip." Saki said, holding up the brochure for her to see.

" OH." Karai, said wondering were her father was going with this.

" You see Karai, while their enjoying their little trip they won't except a surprise attack."

" So, we're going to Spokane?" Karai questioned with raised eyebrows.

" No, Karai. You are going to Spokane. I will figure out everything while you pack. Hurry you leave tomorrow."

Saki dismissed Karai quickly, she didn't even bow, he just hurried her off, so she could run to her quarters to pack her bags for tomorrow.

Karai couldn't believe this, she was in her room packing her bags to go clear across the country. She was stuffing things into her bags like crazy, she didn't know how long this trip was going to last.

Oroku Saki was in The Foot HQ Lab using the computer to book a limo to escort Karai from where their jet landed to the fancy hotel he had booked for her, he had the reservation set up so that she could stay as long as the trip would require. After all, he could easily afford all this, he was Oroku Saki, one if not thee, richest man in New York City.

That night, Karai went to bed extra early the jet that was going to take her all the way to Spokane was going to leave early tomorrow and she had a busy day ahead of her. She just hoped that she didn't disappoint her Father.


	2. The Turtles Travel To Spokane

_Author's Note:__** I would like to thank LiTtLeMiSsPeRfEcT4465 for beta reading this for me. I would also like to thank hikari123 for allowing me to borrow Bello and Kanja. Also Spokane Girl is now League Girl. **_

" **April, this is great. I'm so glad you thought of the idea of taking a vacation to Spokane." Donatello said." Thank you, Donny. There was a contest for tickets on the radio for flight tickets and the idea came to me to take a trip to Spokane, but taking a flight would mean you guys wouldn't be able to go, so here we are just entering Spokane in The Battle Shell." April said, laughing at the thought, they looked quite odd coming down the street in The Battle Shell." Oh, my, there's a Gilmore Girl's marathon on this week!" Master Splinter said, absorbed in the T.V. Guide April picked up for him when they stopped at a gas station, so April could run in and get snacks for the , April, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Oceana just smiled and shook there head at Master Splinter's obsession with his " stories".Donatello had started to cuddle his wife when she suddenly said" Oh, I'll need to stay in the hotel room with the kids, Donny. Since their still too young."Donna, Michel, Leondrea, Dozel, and Raphaella were now two months old but they were still too young to go outside, the same went for his adopted son Bello and Leonardo's adopted son instantly felt guilty he didn't want to leave her alone in the hotel room with the kids, she would miss out on sight seeing and such but somebody had to stay behind with them, there were no trench coats small enough to fit them." I'll stay with you."" No, you go and have fun."" No. You will both go. I shall stay at the hotel with the kids that way you can go sightseeing and I can see my stories." Master Splinter said, firmly." But Master, then you will miss out." Donny said." I would rather see my stories."They all looked at Master Splinter like he was crazy." What?"" Nothing." Donny said." OK, if you say so."" I do say so."" OK, that's settled." Oceana said, looking up at hour later, " How long 'til we get to da hotel, I can't take much more of da love birds over there?" Raphael said, pointing to Donny and Oceana, who had been cuddling with each other the whole trip." About a half an hour, Raph." April said." Can ya go any faster?"" No, I'm going as fast as the speed limit allows."" Uh, gezz."A half an hour later and The Jones and The Hamato's were checking into the of the adult Hamato's wore a trench coat when they checked in and they had to smuggle the kids into the and April being married shared a , Oceana, Bello, Donna, Michel Leondrea, Dozel, and Raphaella shared a room being married plus six Splinter, Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo shared another Splinter took one bed for himself and his three sons had to bunk up, which they complained about for nearly three they got into their rooms all unpacked their stuff and relaxed for the day.**

**Author's Note: **_The turtles in my stories now look like the CGI turtles, despite what I said in 'Tragedy' but they are still 16 years old instead of 19 like they are in the CGI movie, weird and confusing, yes, I know and I'm sorry. Also Casey and April look CGI but are married instead of just living together. Karai has short black hair and emerald colored green eyes in this story and works for the Utrom Shredder. I think that's it for now, at least. _


	3. Karai Begins Her Hunt

**Author's Note: **_Ok, I'm sorry for what happen with the last chapter the whole bold print and underline print must have been hard on the eyes. My computer just sometimes does that on it's own, I know that sounds crazy. I hope this chapter doesn't do anything like that. Ok, so this is finally where the story starts to become a real TMNT/Benny And Joon crossover. I don't own TMNT or Benny And Joon._

Today was the day, the day she had to hunt down Leonardo and his family and she wasn't feeling too great about it either. She really had no clue how she was going to find them in this unfamiliar place. But she got out of bed and got ready for the day.

When Karai left her hotel building, she noticed people giving her strange looks, she just shot them a look that could kill. If looks could kill that is.

She looked around and thought _how does he expect me to do this?_

She decided to just start walking around and hopefully she would at least find a clue.

When Karai got around she seen stores, hospitals, and all the other stuff you would see in a regular town. A good thing for Karai was she had a license were she was allowed to carry kantas in public, because every time a she would walk though a store, hospital, or even the hotel people would stop her and try to throw her out until they seen she had a license.

The first place Karai went was the grocery store, she didn't know why that was the first place she choose but it was and so she looked around the store for two hours, searching high and low for the turtles but she didn't find the turtles.

When Karai walked out of the grocery store, she thought about checking the hospital but she decided against it. So, she decided to walk around some more.

Eventually, she came across a car repair shop, called ' Benny's Car Clinic.'

She went inside knowing what she was about to do was crazy but she was desperate.

She approached the desk and waited for help, a man in his mid to late thirty's came to the desk. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He asked " May I help you?"

" Yes. I was wondering if you had seen four giant turtles and a giant rat walking around."

" No. If I did I would have called the police. That's crazy sounding."

" And the exterminator for the rat!" yelled a man around the same age as the man at the desk only he was slightly plump, with black hair and brown eyes.

The guy at the desk laugh. Karai was not amused.

" Where are you from anyway?" The man asked.

" That is non of your concern!" she said, and with that she left the car clinic, slamming the door on her way out.

" Alright."

" Weird one, huh, Benny?" Eric asked.

" Oh, yeah." Benny said, as he got back to work.


	4. Evening

**Author's Note: **_I would like to thank LiTtLeMiSsPeRfEcT4465 for beta reading for me and I forgot to thank you along time ago for putting me on your Story Alert List. I would also like to thank League Girl for reviewing I also forgot to thank you along time ago. _

It was now dark outside and Karai was tired but she had decided to take one last look around town for the turtles.

She was sick of it already. Sick of the whole thing.

Sick of this stupid town. Sick of people looking at her and

treating her like she was crazy. Sick of running around this whole town looking for the turtles.

After about two hours of walking around Karai came to a house with the garage door open, she instantly recognized one of the men at the table playing poker. It was the man from Benny's Car Clinic.

She didn't realize it but she had been staring when the man from Benny's Car Clinic asked " May I help

You?"

Karai bravely walked up to him and said " Yes, have you spotted the giant turtles or the giant rat yet?"

" No." Benny answered.

A man in his forty's with black hair and brown eyes laughed and said " Giant turtles and a giant rat you sound as crazy as my cousin."

Giant turtles and a giant rat you sound as crazy as my cousin."

" What do you mean? Has he spoken of giant turtles and a giant rat?" Karai asked, excitedly.

" No. But he's an idiot. He can't read, he can barely write, he

constantly reacts parts from stupid movies, and he keeps me up all night

Watching stupid movies."

" What is your name?"

" Mike." he said, looking at Karai with raised eyebrows.

" Michael. You're dishonorable to treat anybody that way, especially a member of your family, even if what you say is true.

I demand you commit seppuku right now!"

Mike looked at Thomas and Benny and asked " What is she talking about?"

Thomas shrugged his shoulders and Benny said " Beats me."

Karai instantly left the garage, she never even bothered to get the other two men's names, she was so upset.

When Karai went outside she started walking but was stopped by a young man with light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes about twenty.

Karai instantly thought when she saw him _' wow he's cute.'_

" Hello. I'm Sam." the young man said.

" Hello. Oruku Karai. Karai is my first name, Oruku is my last. I'm

Japanese and in Japan we put are family name before are given name."

" So, is it Karai with a r?"

" One. Are you related to Michel?"

" Yes. I'm his cousin."

" Oh. You wouldn't have happen to have seen giant turtles and a rat

walking around?"

" No."

Just then a woman with dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and who was about twenty came out of nowhere.

" Joon this is Karai, with an r."

" Karai, this is Joon."

" Nice to meet you." Joon said.

" It's a pleasure to me you." Karai said.

" You wouldn't have happen to have seen giant turtles and a giant rat walking around here?"

Joon looked at Karai with raised eyebrows and replied " No."

" OK, thank you both." Then Karai walked off.

When Karai got to her hotel room she got into her night gown and threw herself on her bed. She had better find those turtles tomorrow or she was going to go crazy.

.

I don't own this link. Only read if you have a strong stomach and will read rated T material. It is about seppuku for those of you who don't know what seppuku is.


	5. Sightseeing

**Author's Note: **_I would like to thank LiTtLeMiSsPeRfEcT4465 for beta reading for me and chao-friend for reviewing and adding me to your Favorite Stories List._

Casey, April, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Oceana were so excited today was their first day of exploring Spokane everyone except Raphael, he had just decided to do what everybody else wanted to do.

Casey and Mikey wanted to visit Wonderland Family Fun Center. They had video games for Mikey and batting cages for Casey.

Leonardo wanted to visit the Manito Park where there was a lot of Japanese plants.

Donatello wanted to visit the Argentum Aurum Fine Art Jewelry store and get something nice for Oceana.

April and Oceana wanted to visit the Kitchen/Interior Showcase and get some nice things for the kitchen.

When they were all ready they all said goodbye to Master Splinter and Donny and Oceana kissed their kids goodbye as Leo kissed Kanja goodbye.

Then they left.

Their first stop was Wonderland Family Fun Center where Casey played baseball in the batting cages and Mikey really got into playing the video games they had there.

When it was time to go Mikey had trouble parting from the video game he was playing.

The next stop was Agentum Aurum Fine Art Jewelry.

" Uh, you guys go on without me. The place is going to be really boring you know, it's like ancient stuff." Donny said.

Nobody was fooled by what Donny said but all went with Oceana, to the Kitchen/Interior Showcase.

When Donny went into the Argentum Aurum Fine Art Jewelry store he wiped a bit of sweat off of his forehead, for being as smart as he is, he stupidly thought that they bought his excuse.

When he went in he looked around at the display cases.

Then a man said to him,

" We make custom jewelry, you know."

"Oh, I know but that necklace there in the display case is perfect."

The man smiled and took the necklace out of the display case and put it nicely in a black box with a silky white ribbon.

Donny paid the man, put the box into his trench coat pocket, and left the store.

When Donny finally met back up with Casey, April, Raphael, Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Oceana at the Kitchen/Interior Showcase, Leonardo came rushing up to him.

" Donny, I honestly tried with all my might to stop her."

Knowing that he was talking about Oceana, he asked " What did she do?"

" She bought all new dishes for the lair and when I say dishes I mean everything down from the smallest fork to the biggest pot and there is still another catch."

" What is it?" Donny asked, not surprised at all by the news.

" Their all in light blue. Everything is in light blue. She even managed to get the forks, knives, and spoons in light blue."

" OK." was all Donny could say, as he walked back to the group.

When Donny found Oceana he wrapped his arms around her and said " Leo told me you practically cleaned out the whole store."

" Well, we need new dishes. Have you seen the ones we have been using or are you not looking at your plate when you eat?" she joked, as she pulled away from him.

" Can we talk?"

" We're talking now aren't we?"

"Alone." Donny said, firmly.

" Yeah, sure. Where do you want to talk?"

" Outside."

Oceana followed Donny outside.

Oceana was nervous from the sound of Donny what he had to say was not good and he hadn't started talking yet.

Then all of a sudden he said " I got you something."

" You wanted to talk alone so you could tell me, you got me something?"

" No, I wanted to give it to you. Alone."

" Donny, why are you so secretive today?"

" Secretive, I'm not being secretive today. Anyway, here it is." Donny, then pulled the black box with the silky white ribbon from his trench coat pocket.

Oceana stared at the box for a minute then she opened it. To her surprise, inside lay a beautiful necklace. It had a silver chain, diamonds in the front of it, and silver strands that went down the neck that were connected to ruby gems. Oceana let out a gasp when she seen the beautiful necklace.

" Do you like it?"

" Oh, Donny, I love it. Will you put it on for me?"

" My pleasure, Mrs. Hamato." Donny said, making Oceana giggle and blush, in turn he let out a big grin.

Donny walked up behind her blushing as he put the necklace on. When he was though putting the necklace on he was surprised by a passionate kiss from Oceana.

Inside the Kitchen/Interior Showcase store, Casey, April, Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo had seen the whole thing.

" Aww, ain't that cute." Casey said.

" Look at the love birds." Mikey said.

" Let's just stop those two and get a move on." Raph said.

Then they all followed Raph outside.

Once they got outside, Raph said " Hey, sorry to break up the party, but we got to get back to the hotel."

Donny and Oceana were beat red knowing that they had been caught.

" OK." Donny said.

Then they all headed back to the hotel.

_Here is a picture of the necklace Donny gave Oceana. I own nothing not even the necklace. _

_.?sid=100&tid=100&auctionId=39235788_

**Author's Note: **_I did not forget about Leo, he didn't do what he wants for a reason. _


	6. Disownment

Author's Note: _**I would like to thank LiTtLeMiSsPeRfEcT4465 for beta reading for me. I'm also sorry about the links not working, if you want to see them PM me. **_

**Leo was excited today because they were all going to visit The Manito Park, which had a bunch of Japanese plants, unfortunately they didn't get to go yesterday because it was too late in the day.**

**Leo was up and ready early before, Casey, April, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Oceana. But as soon as they were up he hurried them to get ready.**

**Once Casey, April, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Oceana were ready they headed out the door and to The Manito Park. When they finally got to the park Leo was mesmerized by the beauty of the park and started taking pictures, he knew Master Splinter would have loved it as well. He had taken about three**

**pictures and as he was going to put his camera away, when someone kicked him and knocked him down, and that someone was non other then, Karai.**

**Karai had her kanta out and pointed at Leo's throat, **_**' well, this looks familiar.'**_** Leo thought.**

**"What do you want, Karai?"**

" **Yeah, and how did ya even know we was here?" Raph said.**

" **My father sent my beloved Hayao, to spy on you, when he heard no voices he went inside your home. He found brochures all over the place about Spokane, Washington and brought one back to my father and he put together the pieces together from there. Then he sent me to this place to slay you all."**

**Leo knew that he should be more concerned about the whole slaying you part, but the whole my beloved Hayao, something about it made his blood boil and he didn't know why.**

" **So, you're telling me, you've been tracking us across the city?" **

**Donny said.**

" **Yes and now I'm going to finish the job."**

**Leo kicked Karai off of him and started to fight.**

**Karai was fighting great and somehow had the upper hand, even though it was seven ( including Casey and April) against one, when she suddenly stopped in the middle of the battle and said " I can't do this." Then she ran off.**

" **Okay, now that was odd." Leo said.**

" **Tell me about it." Donny replied.**

**Karai ran back to her hotel room crying, she couldn't do it. She couldn't kill Leonardo, once again, even if it was her father's orders to do so. She waited for her tears to stop, then she called her father from the hotel phone.**

" **Hello?! Who is this?" Oroku Saki answered the phone.**

" **It is me, father." Karai, answered.**

" **Karai, I take it you have slain the turtles?"**

" **No, my lord. I think they went back home. I searched the whole city, I can't find them anywhere."**

" **Hmm, in that case, I'll arrange for the jet to pick you up, tomorrow morning. I'll send Hayao out when you get back."**

" **Thank you, father."**

" **Yes, Karai."**

**Then he hung up the phone and she did the same.**

**As Karai was packing her things, she knew once Hayao went to the turtles home and seen that the turtles weren't there, she would probably be punished and the type of punishment he would probably give her was disownment. After all, he would find out she lied to him and tried to trick him. Things, certainly did not look**

**too good right now.**

**The jet arrived early in the morning to take Karai back to New York City. When she finally got back to New York City, she went to see her father and she said to him " I'm sorry, Master. That I couldn't complete the mission."**

" **I have just sent Hayao out to see if they are back, Karai. If they are, it will give you another chance to slay them."**

**Just then Hayao came running in and reported to the Master**

" **They are not there, Master."**

" **What?!"**

" **KARAI!" he screamed, as he slapped her causing her to go flying across the room.**

**Hayao's eyes got big at the sight.**

" **Hayao, get out!"**

**Hayao ran out of his office.**

" **Karai, you're a disgrace! You lied to me, you tried to trick me, and you failed to slay the turtles."**

**Karai looked into her father's eyes and saw pure evil, everything Leonardo had told her about him came rushing back to her. He was evil but yet how could she turn her back on him, he raised her, but Karai knew what was coming, she was about to get disowned just like she feared.**

" **Well, what do you have to say for your pathetic self?"**

" **I'm sorry, my lord. It will not happen again."**

" **Yes. It will not happen again. Because you no longer work for me, or even live under my roof. Why should I care for someone as foolish as yourself?"**

**Saki went to the locker rooms and grabbed a disownment outfit that would fit Karai. The disownment outfit was solid black with a bright red X on it. **

**When Saki got back to his office he threw the outfit at Karai and said " Change into this and give me your weapons."**

**Karai gave Saki her twin kantas and her manriki-gusari.**

**Then he left.**

**It was a Foot rule that a disowned Foot Soldier was to wear the disownment outfit and have his or her weapons taken away before they left and headed off to wherever they planned to go.**

**When Karai was in the disownment outfit, she sucked up all of her sorrow and pain and boldly walked out The Foot HQ door, for good.**

**Author's Note: **_I know the design of the disownment outfit sounds stupid but it was all that I could think of. _


	7. Thank You's

**Author's Note: My Thank you's are not in any certain order. **

_I would like to thank hikari123 for letting me borrow Kanja and Bello._

_I would like to thank LiTlLeMiSsPeRfEcT4465 for beta reading for me and for adding my story to your Story Alert List._

_I would like to thank League Girl for giving me the idea for this story and for reviewing. _

_I would like to thank chao- friend for reviewing and for adding my story to your Favorite Story List._


	8. Note

**Note: **_I'm going to do a sequel to this story but it isn't going to be a crossover it is going to be a normal Ninja Turtles story. It will be a Leo/Karai pairing story called 'A New Life'. I would like to thank LiTtLeMiSsPeRfEcT4465 for helping me come up with the title and other ideas for the story. _


End file.
